Kyoto: Cat Rescue 3/26/15
Kyoto: Cat Rescue 3/26/15 Kyoto had woken up very late in the day. When he had awoken it was the afternoon, the boy jumped out of his bed as walked to the office. When he arrived at the office he looked at the mission boards to see if any new missions we’re put up, and sure enough there were. When he picked up a sheet it said “ Cat Rescue.” It also said that the mission was to be done that very day. The boy decided to hold it off for he was hungry, he decided to go to the ramen shop for lunch, licking his lips with his tung as he smelled the great aroma of the food. When he entered the shop, he realized that it was nearly packed up in there, for it was the best ramen shop in the entire village. The boy ordered his food, sat down and ate it all in nearly 5 minutes. After this he paid for his meal, and left the shop. He began to walk to Older Women’s house, he talked to her as she told him how her cat was missing, the women obviously saddened by this as she cried. In a low toned manner Kyoto told the Older Women “Don’t worry ma’am….ill have your cat back before the days over. A sign of hopefulness showing on the women’s face as she began to wipe her tears. The young shinobi immediately set off to find the cat. The boy jumped as he landed upon a rooftop, putting his hand over his for-head to block the sun from getting in his eyes. Turning his head left in right as he tried to see if he could find the cat that way, unfortunately that way was not helpful what so ever. He began looking through ally’s assuming that he could probably find the cat there. The boy pulled out a picture of the cat, a photo that the Older Women had given him before he left. The boy began knocking on doors showing neighbors the photo asking them if they had seen the cat, and sadly they didn’t. Still hopeful that he would find the cat he continued to look. The rain powering down hard as usual, Kyoto’s clothes beginning to become soaked with water. But none the less he continued to look for the cat, a little irritated he heard a noise coming from an ally. A noise that he thought sounded like a cat, and sure enough it was. The cat was standing before him, digging through a trash can, Kyoto sighed as he said “ You know you gave me a lot of trouble right….you stupid cat.” He picked up the cat, as he began to make his way back to the Older Women’s house. Getting tired of holding it he placed it on the ground, as it began to follow him. He began to talk to it, for that was his only type of company, for the cat to assure that it was listening it always made a noise. Looking at the cat to make sure it was there, he placed his left hand in the warmth of his pants pocket. While the right hand was holding his pocket watch, still walking, still looking to make sure the cat was there. He continued to talk, a smile began to form as he began talking to the cat about his grandpa saying how he was so cool, and how he enjoyed hanging out with him when he was that of a little kid. When the boy placed the pocket watch back in his pocket and looked back, he realized the cat was gone. His eyes filled with anger, as he yelled in the air “Damn you cat!!!” He then began to set out to recapture the cat. The boy grinned in such a dark manner as he said under his breathe “ You can run but you cant hide…I will find you...” Filled with confidence he let the cat run off, within that of two minutes the cat was gone. The boy growled for he had completely underestimated the abilities of that cat, thinking that it couldn’t have gone far, a fat cat that is. The boy yawned as he sat down an rested his eyes, he rested for about 6 minutes. Which was really a poor choice, due to this arrogance given off by Kyoto,he knew he would need to be less confident, and more focused on the task at hand. And to next time not underestimate people or things. Kyoto quickly ran back towards the area of which he had come from. The boy began to run at top speed eventually catching up with the cat. The cat began to jump and run through many objects such as fences, yards, anything you could think of he probably did. Kyoto began to jump over fences, the boy ran into a women’s laundry as he fell on it, hitting face forward to the ground, his nose began to bleed as he told the women sorry, holding his nose as he growled. “ Your going to get your rude awakening…..once I get a hold of you cat…” The boy quickly became fueled with rage, following the cat into an ally, seeing the cat trying to climb over a fence that was about 5 inches taller than it, Kyoto began to grin. As he snuck up on the cat, not making no sound, walking without making a single noise. He grabbed the cat, gripping it tightly in his hand. The cat make a loud yell as he try to wiggle out of the grip that was placed on him by Kyoto. The boy grinned as he began to squeeze a little bit of life out of the cat, still allowing it to breathe, Kyoto felt that the cat totally deserved what was happening to him for what he put him through. In other words he thought the cat had it coming to him. The boy loosened his grip as he grabbed it by the neck with his right hand, and put it on the side of his body. Not making a word as he began to return to the Old Women’s house to return her cat to her. Sighing in relief for he had recaptured the cat. The boy was somewhat happy, knowing that he was finally going to be able to get done with the mission. When the boy was getting near he took out his pocket watch and looked at the time realizing it was becoming evening placing the watch back in his pocket. When he arrived to the house, knocking on the Older Women’s door she immediately opened it. Her face filled with happiness as she cried with joy, holding her cat, hugging and snuggling with it as she said “ My baby! Thank you so much.” As a reward the women gave Kyoto a sucker, the boy smiled, happy to see that the women was happy. Kyoto placed both his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to the office to turn in the mission. The suckle was on the right side of his mouth, the suckle happened to be his favorite flavor, lemon lime. When the boy arrived at the office he dropped off the slip and told them that the mission was a success. When he was done he went back to his apartment, when he entered his apartment he took of his clothes, shoes, put on his pajama bottoms, and t-shirt. He jumped in the bed, getting under his covers, closing his eyes as he immediately fell asleep. Results: Returns the cat to the Older Women and turns in the Mission.